


Iuxtare

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: Eleanor knows that Velvet is sleeping with Magilou. What she doesn't know is that she has a standing invitation to join them.





	Iuxtare

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by kasumikamigawa!

Eleanor knew that Velvet was sleeping with Magilou.

It wasn't exactly a mystery, even if the pair never made a point to discuss it in public. Most inns didn't have very thick walls, after all, and in many cases, they weren't close enough to a city to rent a room anyway. Late at night when the fire burned low, Eleanor watched their distinct shadows disappear into the woods or a nearby cave, sometimes even just behind a ruined wall nearby. The proof was always on Magilou's skin the next day--fading bruises on her wrists, reddened marks like circles of rubies just above the fur of her collar--and paired with an exhausted, deeply satisfied, and relentlessly smug smile.

Jealousy burned in Eleanor's chest, but no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't blame Magilou for that. She had kept her own attraction to Velvet under lock and key from the very first moment she felt her eyes wander, taking in the daemon as someone other than an enemy. There were so many other things they had to deal with after all--with Artorius and Laphicet, Rokurou and Eizen, and whatever Magilou herself was keeping under wraps--that Eleanor bit her tongue and waited, only to miss her chance.

Perhaps it was for the best. Eleanor had tried to convince herself of that more than once. She wasn't _uneducated_ about sex by any means, but she was inexperienced. The Abbey was smart enough to know they were raising a stable of passionate young people in close proximity, and no amount of warnings about the distractions of intimacy could get around that. She had kissed a few girls, enough to answer that part of desire's equation, but hadn't gotten farther than a brief, awkward heavy petting session with another would-be Praetor before getting interrupted by a glowering superior. Eleanor never dared a second time.

So if Velvet was only interested in blowing off steam, she might not be the most appealing candidate.

Everything would have settled there--logical, if unfulfilled--except that Magilou managed to sniff out her latent desire like a hound to blood. Eleanor wasn't sure how exactly she had caught on; perhaps she had been staring at Velvet too much, or laughed at one too many of the daemon's dry remarks, but once the witch set her teeth in, there was no slipping free.

"It's amazing how much Velvet's outfit shows off, huh?" Magilou murmured one morning, a provocative puff of air right against Eleanor's ear. "Must be why your eyes are always wandering."

Eleanor stiffened, praying to every divinity she could think of that a blush wouldn't rise to her face. "I was just making sure she was okay. The fight we got into yesterday was...strenuous."

Magilou's teeth flashed in a smirk, and Eleanor regretted her choice of words the second she saw triumph brighten the witch's eyes. "Very _strenuous_. I thought I might throw my back out easing the tension away from hers."

That explained the dappled bruising along Magilou's shoulders, marked in sets of five like someone's hands had gripped tight. For a heartbeat, Eleanor pictured Velvet pinning her down with such ferocity, and couldn't prevent a shiver. Magilou, of course, noticed.

"Someone's a little voyeur," the older woman teased, "I wonder what happened if I told Velvet--"

"Don't you dare!" Eleanor snapped, and with that outburst, her cheeks flared red. "It's none of your business what I think about--"

"What are you two getting into now, huh?" Velvet's voice was a low rumble of interruption, and Eleanor's eyes flickered back to the daemon, who was occupied with the bandages on her arm. "We need to get moving, and we're already burning daylight."

By some mercy, Magilou relented, zipping over to Velvet's side to coo and prod at the daemon's impatience. An age ago, Velvet would have lashed out with true anger, but Eleanor saw the bemusement glowing in golden eyes, too authentic to give the insult she spat the other woman's way any true bite. It was all the more proof that the two of them were _together_ , and Eleanor tried to bury the ache that arose in her chest.

But now Magilou knew, and in each day that followed, Eleanor caught a comment or two that could only be angled in her direction. It was usually said to Velvet, a bit too loud to command any privacy, yet inevitably left Eleanor flustered beyond speech. She didn't want to argue, not with Velvet standing right there, but the constant provocation was starting to affect her dreams in unexpected ways. With her mind bursting full of Magilou's implications, Eleanor had woken up more than once this week imagining the pair in bed together--how they would sound, what it would look like, how it would feel if she...

Maybe she _was_ a voyeur.

Eleanor decided the best thing to do would be giving Velvet and Magilou some space, enough time to wrangle the last vestiges of her self-control into place. She would have done just that if Velvet hadn't fallen to the back of their line a few minutes after sundown, when the walls of a new city emerged on the horizon. The two of them were step-in-step, with enough of a gap between their feet and the rest of the party that any whispered words wouldn't carry.

"We'll be staying in an inn tonight," Velvet began, tilting her head a few degrees, enough that Eleanor could make out the intensity of the daemon's gaze in the dying light. "Magilou and I will be sharing a room."

Eleanor's throat tightened reflexively, the tension tapering across the width of her shoulders. "Why are you telling me this?"

Velvet smiled, but it lasted for all of a second. "Do you think I only like her and not you?"

"I..." Fumbling that syllable and the next, it took Eleanor another two tries to remember how words were meant to work. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's means you're invited, if you want to be." With a casual shrug, Velvet quickened her stride, as if even that shred of personal vulnerability was too much to let linger in the air. "Magilou's pretty handsy, though. Keep that in mind."

Eleanor's jaw dropped, and she wasn't able to put together an answer before Velvet wedged her way between Eizen and Rokurou, putting both men in earshot. There were a thousand things she wanted to say--to _ask_ \--but each one flustered her more than the next. Velvet couldn't be serious, could she? It had to be a joke, some odd prank that Magilou bribed her into cooperating with.

She bit her tongue. First instincts told Eleanor to suspect the witch of malice, but it was hard to come up with a real reason that Velvet herself would be so cruel. Despite the rage brewing in the daemon's blood, Eleanor saw those darker instincts fought at every turn, the hunger threatening to devour Velvet from within pushed back except in desperation. Even Magilou seemed to take more pleasure in being abrasive than heartless, especially once Eleanor started second-guessing the worst aspects of her exorcist training. They got along most days; they were friends; they could be--

Eleanor let out a deep breath, and decided focusing on staying calm was the best thing she could do as they approached the inn. It was a cozy little corner of the city, and Velvet counted out the gil to pay for a trio of rooms. Eizen took the key for one and escorted Laphicet with him, prying a promise from Rokurou to not drink too much before he came in to sleep. The second was surrendered to Magilou, who tossed Velvet a wink before disappearing down the hall.

With the third in hand, Velvet turned to face her, and Eleanor swallowed hard.

"No pressure, you know." The cool brass of the key was pressed softly into Eleanor's palm, but it felt like lead. "But I'll wait for you."

Velvet slipped away without another word, leaving Eleanor staring at the key for a good minute before the innkeeper cleared her throat. Startled to action, she made her way to the room in the middle, setting her things down with a sigh. The boys were behind the first door, which meant Velvet and Magilou were behind the third, sharing a wall with where she stood now. It wasn't the first time she'd been in this position, but it usually ended with her laying in bed in the dark, trying to translate the noise muffled by narrow planks of wood.

Did Velvet _want_ her? Even the thought set Eleanor ablaze, a host of fantasies and idle desires conspiring to leave her red in the face. Yet there was another factor to consider: was Magilou simply going along with this, or was she somehow interested too? The witch's flirtation was almost indistinguishable from her razor-sharp commentary to begin with, and all of that had been directed at Velvet--or so Eleanor thought.

There was only one way to find out.

Eleanor knew that, and yet it took her a while longer to drum up the courage. She slipped out of her room with quiet, deliberate footsteps, closing the distance between her door and Velvet's. With her approach, a pair of voices reached Eleanor's ear, too distinct to be mistaken.

"Maybe you scared her off," Magilou said, and sounded almost disappointed. "What did you even say to our little saint?"

"I gave Eleanor an invitation, not an ultimatum," Velvet growled back. That rasping sound deep in the daemon's throat sent a shiver up Eleanor's spine. "If anything, you probably pushed her buttons too much."

"Oh, don't be like that, Velvet." A thread of heat infused Magilou's words, and Eleanor heard wood creak, weight dropping deliberately onto the floor. "I'll get you warmed up, and take all those worries off your mind."

There was a grumble in response, followed by a huff of a laugh. "Is that why you had me put this on first?"

"I have a lot of reasons for that," Magilou countered.

Velvet's chuckle was a bit more authentic, a warm sound Eleanor rarely heard. "Such as?"

"The harness makes your ass look fantastic," the witch declared, and the noise that followed was slick, a wet kiss placed _somewhere_. "Now don't make me talk anymore, Velvet. I'm busy."

Busy with what, Eleanor desperately wanted to know. That surge of curiosity was what gave her the courage to turn the door's latch, as slow and careful as she could. It opened with a faint click, and Eleanor prayed the hinges would be just as subtle as she eased the door open a few inches. When she saw exactly what Magilou was up to, she clapped a hand tight over her mouth to prevent a squeak of surprise from escaping.

The witch was on her knees in front of Velvet, already half-undressed. Magilou's hat and skirt of books had been abandoned at the foot of the bed, and the first golden clasp of her top was open, baring the faint swell of her breasts to open air. That would have been distracting enough, had Magilou not had her lips wrapped around a phallus strapped between Velvet's thighs. It was slick halfway up its length, and Magilou's fingers were grasping at the base, keeping the toy steady before she rose off the head with a subtle pop.

"You get such a look in your eyes when I do this, Velv," Magilou teased, "almost like you want to--"

Bandaged fingers seized the back of Magilou's head, sinking deep into blonde hair before gripping tight. "Like I want to stop you from talking altogether?"

"Well, that would be ru- _mm_." A harsh tug interrupted Magilou's protest, and Eleanor watched a flush of heat travel up the other woman's face. She didn't argue further, leaning forward to take Velvet back into her mouth again.

It was impossible to believe what she was seeing, much less what to do about it. Eleanor tried to recall the exact words of Velvet's invitation, to suss out whether or not she was actually welcome inside, or if she was just supposed to observe. Her thighs pressed together under her skirt, trying to control the warm rush that spiked between them as she shifted her attention to Velvet's face, taking in the ardent lust in the daemon's eyes. It was a fierce appetite, nigh-insatiable.

Then Magilou noticed her standing in the doorway.

Green eyes flickered towards Eleanor almost lazily, revealing no surprise or even the most remote concept of shame. No, they only shone with pleasure when Eleanor blushed, and Magilou took another inch of Velvet's shaft between her lips before moaning around it. The daemon's reaction was a growl of satisfaction, and the sounds left Eleanor trapped on two fronts, instinct telling her to run and desire telling her to stay.

When Magilou pulled back again, exaggerating the movement by licking her lips, Eleanor knew her time to flee unnoticed had run out. "You going to stand there the whole night and make me do all the work, exorcist?"

Eleanor jumped a bit at being called out, but Velvet also startled. She cleared her throat and turned the angle of her hips enough to hide the toy from view. If not for the straps of leather taut over her hips, it would have been a fair disguise, considering that Velvet was still mostly dressed.

"How long has she been standing there?" Velvet demanded, eyes narrowed Magilou's way.

The witch laughed. "Why don't you ask her that?"

That heavy golden gaze swung Eleanor's way, and she swallowed hard. Velvet didn't look frustrated or angry; if anything, there was reticence infusing the daemon's eyes, like she expected Magilou's ploy might have toppled the balance between everything.

"Do you want to come in, Eleanor?" she asked.

'Yes' was on her tongue in an instant, but she swallowed that first confession back. "Do you want me to come in?"

"I swear, you two are impossible." Magilou got to her feet and yanked the door the whole way open, sweeping Eleanor into the room. "She wants you, you want her. Now go take my place and have some fun, girl."

Eleanor froze in front of Velvet for a good ten heartbeats, her eyes darting up to the daemon's before falling back to the length between her thighs, unsure where to settle. It wasn't hard to interpret what taking Magilou's place might mean, but she hadn't done any such thing before, and had no idea what Velvet liked, if it would bring any pleasure if she--

Pale fingers hooked under Eleanor's chin, catching her before she looked down again. Velvet subtly shifted forward, bringing the two of them close enough that Eleanor felt hot breath spill against her lips. "Why don't we start with a kiss?"

The question split Eleanor's hesitation down to its very foundation. Of course she wanted to kiss Velvet, had thought about it so many times, and with that thought came action. She brought her mouth to Velvet's, seeking, wanting. What she received in turn was white-hot, searing affection, mirroring her desire with the urge to devour right behind it. Velvet was a messy kisser, but Eleanor liked it, liked the idea that the daemon hungered for her too much to care about artistry.

When they broke apart, Eleanor was breathless, and had put her hands against Velvet's shoulders without thinking, needing to steady herself. "Oh."

"Oh?" Magilou mimicking, and Eleanor almost yelped, having forgotten the witch was right behind them. "I'd give that more of a 'wow'. Even I was impressed."

"Magilou." Velvet grumbled, but looked more embarrassed than anything else before her attention returned to Eleanor. "You don't have to stay for more. But if you want to..."

That was a terrible place for the daemon to cut her sentence short, Eleanor decided, for her mind filled in the blanks with a hundred distracting fantasies. "I want to stay, but I...I have no idea what I'm doing. I want you, but compared to Magilou--"

" _Please_ ," the witch interrupted, "don't compare yourself to me. At least not on that front. I could open a brothel with my experience, but Velvet's just gotten started."

Eleanor opened her mouth, then closed it again. Magilou's comment was _comforting_ of all things, not only because the witch wasn't judging her, but because it had confirmed that Velvet's education wasn't leagues away from her own.

"I want you both," Velvet admitted, then cleared her throat. "But it's for different reasons. I'm not making comparisons."

A smile rose to Eleanor's lips, and the energy that quivered through her muscles transformed from anxious to eager. "Will you show me what I need to know, Velvet?"

"It sounds like you like that idea." Velvet's fingers traced down Eleanor's throat, catching on the tight collar of her dress. "Why don't we start by getting you out of this?"

The fact that this was really, truly happening didn't sink into Eleanor's mind until she let the blue coat around her shoulders fall to the floor. Perhaps it was the sound of collapsing fabric, or the weight taken off her shoulders, but in that instant, Eleanor's heart started beating like thunder in her chest. She turned to let Velvet unzip her dress, holding in a shiver when calloused fingers brushed between her shoulder blades.

Magilou took in her reaction with a smile. "If you're this responsive now, we're probably going to have to find a gag."

There was no way to prevent a blush, but Eleanor hadn't lost her wits entirely. "And you're not jealous, watching this?"

"I'll throw my hand in the game sooner or later." The witch smirked. "Unless the Abbey left you too tight-laced for that."

That was a challenge. It was a foolish, arrogant challenge, blatant as a gauntlet thrown at her feet, and yet Eleanor couldn't resist rising to the bait. "If I can handle Velvet, I can handle you."

"Ooh, that's what I like to hear," Magilou said, baring her teeth.

"Look at me," Velvet whispered against Eleanor's ear, and the sudden but quiet direction put every other thought out of her head.

She turned around to face Velvet, and those powerful hands eased the open sheath of Eleanor's dress down her body, until it fell in a tangle of ruffles and gold around her ankles. In nothing but her boots and underwear, Eleanor felt every second of Velvet's eyes lingering on her body like a brand, and struggled to piece her composure back together.

"Can I...can I undress you too?" Eleanor finally managed to ask.

"There's not much to take off, but sure," Velvet answered with a grin.

The buckle stretched across Velvet's chest held most of the weight of her cloak and the armor guarding her shoulders. Eleanor opened it with careful fingers, and Velvet shrugged off the rest, leaving a few laces and straps holding what remained of her outfit together. She made quick work of the lacing, but couldn't stop herself from staring when Velvet's breasts were revealed. It wasn't as if she hadn't glimpsed them when they were washing up after various bloody battles, but it was another thing entirely to have permission to look.

"You can leave everything else," Velvet said, and Eleanor's face was burning when she glanced up into golden eyes, enduring that knowing gaze. "I want those boots off."

Eleanor reached down to find the buckle on the back of her shoes, but two things happened at once; Velvet's fingers seized her wrist, and the daemon's mouth found hers in another kiss. She enjoyed the latter too much to summon a protest, but let out a hum of confusion against Velvet's lips nonetheless.

When her arm relaxed, Velvet's hold did too, and those fingers wandered upwards instead, brushing against Eleanor's stomach and above the pale boundary of her underwear. "I'll take care of it, Eleanor."

That was what Velvet said, but what Eleanor heard was the daemon promising to take care of _her_. She let out a soft moan of assent, content to let Velvet's hands explore her skin. The faint rasp of the bandages was unfamiliar but not unpleasant, friction building heat as one set of Velvet's fingers toyed with thin fabric, and the other moved to cup Eleanor's breast. A gasp escaped her lips, but Eleanor leaned into the touch, and felt Velvet smile against her mouth.

"Stay standing, okay?" The daemon murmured, and Eleanor managed a nod right before Velvet started kissing down her throat.

Wherever Velvet's lips touched, there was a spark of heat, but Eleanor's nerves ignited with the first hot swipe of the daemon's tongue, passing through the gap in her collarbones. Velvet licked and kissed lower until her mouth found the breast left unattended by her hand, nuzzling soft skin before taking a half-hard nipple between her lips. Eleanor moaned, much louder than she meant to, only to echo the sound as Velvet's bandaged hand hooked in the side of her panties and tugged them down her thighs.

"Velvet," she gasped when the daemon switched sides, grazing Eleanor's other nipple with her teeth while her hand offered a firm squeeze.

Perhaps it was greedy to desire so much so soon, but she wanted more; she wanted Velvet lower. Eleanor's wish was granted when Velvet sank to her knees, aligning the movement with a trail of kisses down Eleanor's stomach. There was a brief, irritated grumble as Velvet fumbled with the clasps binding her boots, but they came free with another harsh tug, leaving Eleanor standing naked as soon as she stepped out of them.

When Velvet looked up, her face right near the curve of Eleanor's hip, Eleanor shivered from head to toe. The daemon was so close to where Eleanor wanted her to be, but she wasn't sure how to ask for it, didn't know what to do but return that gaze with the force of all the need burning through her blood.

Velvet rose to claim her mouth in another deep kiss, and for a split second, Eleanor was almost disappointed. Then there were slender fingers drawing circles low on her stomach, daring just above where she wanted them to go.

"Please," Eleanor whispered against Velvet's lips, " _please_."

Mercifully, that was enough. Velvet's hand slid down through reddish curls, parting them open to find the heat underneath. At the first brush of contact, Eleanor gasped; she was wet, more wet than she could ever remember being before. Velvet caressed over sensitive folds, then delved between them, slowly stroking up and down. Eleanor was hard pressed not to squirm, but she did grip Velvet's shoulders tight, breath quickening when Velvet's exploration lead to the warm swell of her clit.

The sound that came out of Eleanor's throat was far from dignified, caught choked and tight at the fact that it was Velvet touching her as much as the unmistakable thrill of pleasure that spilled through her entire body. Much to Eleanor's relief, the daemon didn't stop; no, she repeated the motion with another long stroke, and Eleanor's hips jerked forward to meet the movement before she could control herself.

"Do you want me to make you come like this?" Velvet's voice had dropped in timbre, sweet smoke and hunger. "Do you want my fingers inside you?"

"Yes," her assent escaped just as Velvet finished the second sentence, and Eleanor was quick to add, "yes to both."

She was still dazed by the notion that Velvet-- _Velvet_ , who she had fought so hard against, then fought so hard to know--wanted to make her orgasm that Eleanor was startled by the first finger pressing against her entrance. Eleanor tensed and shuddered, but relaxed with her next breath, and the moment Velvet slid inside her, she let out a sound close to a whine. It was high and desperate, broadcasting the need that she couldn't put into proper speech.

When a second finger eased its way in next to the first, Eleanor trembled at the warm and subtle stretch, shifting her thighs further apart to accommodate Velvet's hand. The first thrust inside her was slow and shallow, but enough to make Eleanor's nails bite into the daemon's shoulders. A hiss came in reply, yet the look in Velvet's eyes said the sound was anything but a protest.

Some part of Eleanor hadn't expected Velvet to be gentle. Perhaps it was all the marks she'd seen covering Magilou's skin, but here she was, leaving red crescents of her own in Velvet's shoulders while the daemon's fingers worked a careful rhythm. It was like being pulled into a tide, the heat and pressure deep inside her intensifying every time Velvet withdrew, only to thrust deep inside to her limit again.

Eleanor moaned the moment Velvet's palm rested against her clit, building a subtle friction as her hips rocked into the next thrust. She clenched around Velvet's fingers as the dual sensations wreaked blissful havoc through her body, and she was winding tighter and tighter, need stealing away everything but breathless pleas until Eleanor was caught right on the edge of ecstasy. Eleanor fought to find the words, the way to say something and beg for more, only for Velvet's fingertips to curve against a spot that made her see stars.

"Velvet, _oh_ \--" Her whimper was cut short by the deluge of pleasure that spilled free, burning the edges of Eleanor's vision white. It was like a disconnect between her body and mind; she cried out, but the sound was distant; her body was trembling, threatening to collapse, but in a way she was floating above it all, lost among every nerve singing in relief.

Velvet's hands anchored her to the world again, her fingers deep inside, still but present, and the other steadying Eleanor's back so she didn't tip off her feet. A disbelieving sort of laugh left Eleanor's lips, afterglow pouring through her like molten gold.

"That good, huh?" Velvet asked, but it was a lover's tease, gilded with satisfaction.

"You're very good," Eleanor managed to answer a moment later, when she had caught her breath again. "How am I supposed to return the favor?"

"I think the answer to that is hanging between Velvet's thighs," Magilou chimed in from behind.

Only years of iron self-control kept Eleanor from shrieking a curse out loud; she had forgotten Magilou was there _again,_  and clearly witnessed everything that had just happened. A blush rushed up Eleanor's face, not stopping until it reached the roots of her hair.

Velvet let out an amused huff that whispered over the top of Eleanor's head. "I'm surprised you managed to stay quiet that whole time, Magilou."

"It was her first time." The witch shrugged. "I was trying to be polite."

Eleanor wheezed in embarrassment, only to gasp sharply when Velvet's fingers slowly slipped out of her. Seeing that the daemon's hand was wet to the knuckles left her flushed for a completely different reason. Her gaze fell lower, to the shaft still held in place by leather straps; it seemed less intimidating now that Velvet had thoroughly gotten her in the mood.

"Is that what you want from me?" Eleanor asked, her fingers brushing over the marks her nails had left in the daemon's shoulders. "To get on my knees like Magilou did?"

Much to her surprise, Velvet's face flared pink too. "No. I like that as a warmup, but it's only going to get me so far."

"She says that, but I've made her come that way once." Magilou chuckled. "See if my hand is positioned just so and--"

A baleful golden glare made Magilou fall silent, and the witch ended her sentence with a shrug instead. Velvet's eyes returned to Eleanor's, bluster extinguished by desire. "I want to use this like it's meant to be used."

When Eleanor fantasized about having Velvet on top of her in the past, a toy like that never entered the equation, but that's because she'd never owned one--and certainly had no idea that Velvet did. She wasn't opposed in principle, especially if it felt half as good as the daemon's fingers inside her.

"Okay," Eleanor breathed out her answer, heart skipping a beat, "but can we be on the bed? I think my knees are about to give out."

Magilou cackled at the comment, walking by the two of them to flop onto the mattress. At some point, she had stripped off the rest of her clothes, and clearly had no qualms about being looked at while arranging herself on the bed. She sprawled out with her back against the pillows, parting her legs before patting at the empty space in between them.

"Come sit, Eleanor," Magilou said, wicked promise glinting in her eyes.

Velvet's hand was warm against her back, and Eleanor put a knee against the bed before hesitating. "What's going to happen if I do?"

The witch rolled her eyes. "Nothing that you don't ask for. I just want the bird's eye view of our lovely daemon fucking you senseless."

With a progressively reddening face, Eleanor climbed up onto the bed, feeling a quiver of muscle along the inside of both thighs. The sheets were a soft, cool comfort, and as it turned out, sitting in Magilou's lap was fairly comfortable as well. They had to settle against the angles of each other's elbows and knees, but the warmth of the other woman against her back was a respite. Eleanor wasn't used to being touched, but she hadn't realized how long she had starved for such simple intimacy.

Velvet's weight joining the bed made the frame underneath creak, drawing Eleanor's attention. Even positioned on her knees, the daemon was quite a bit taller from her at this angle, which was a distracting enough notion in itself. The sight of Velvet wrapping her hand around the shaft between her thighs and giving it a light squeeze, however, left Eleanor's throat dry with desire.

She parted her legs, bracketed by Magilou's on the outside, and Velvet shifted onto all fours, coming towards her on hands and knees. Eleanor welcomed the offered kiss with a soft sound, then found her head tilted aside by a gentle hand. Velvet's breath brushed hot against her ear, but then she heard another kiss, gifted to Magilou's lips. The witch shivered as the kiss deepened, and Eleanor had to bite back a smile; she wasn't the only one made a mess by Velvet, even if the other woman played coy more often than not.

"I'll start slow," Velvet murmured against the column of Eleanor's throat, and having the daemon's teeth so close while caught between two bodies suddenly made her wish for anything but slow.

The press of Velvet's fingers came first, stroking over still-sensitive folds and spreading Eleanor's wetness everywhere in a teasing, sticky exploration. She sucked in a shaky breath, glancing down just in time to see the head of Velvet's strap-on take the place of the daemon's questing hand. At first, the pressure against her entrance made Eleanor whimper, but then Velvet changed the angle of her hips, and the first few inches slid smoothly inside. Eleanor gasped at the fullness, far more thick than Velvet's fingers pressed together inside her, but as promised, the daemon took her time.

It was a gradual, deliberate stretch, and a few times Velvet paused and looked deep into Eleanor's eyes, coaxing her to relax until their hips were joined flush together. "How's that feel?"

"Mm," Eleanor had to piece her thoughts together bit by bit, somewhat overwhelmed by how deep Velvet was inside her, "G-good."

"Don't break yet, sweet thing," Magilou purred in her ear, "she's just getting started."

The only response Eleanor could summon was a moan, which only grew in volume when Velvet's hands took hold of her hips. Velvet withdrew by a few slow, tempting inches before thrusting back inside her, and pleasure shot up Eleanor's spine like a bolt of magic. She gasped, searching for the words to ask for more, but the next thrust stole that thought away, and the one after was the start of Velvet finding a firm rhythm, bright eyes watching for Eleanor's reaction every time their bodies came together.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" Eleanor couldn't recall why she had ever found Magilou's voice irritating or caustic, not when it was like silk against her skin now. "Sometimes Velvet really gets going, and all I can do is hold on until she's taken everything she wants."

Eleanor whimpered at the image, squirming a bit against the sheets, and Velvet's next thrust had a bit more force behind it, sending heat spiraling under her skin. The daemon was affected by the words too; she had to be.

"Do you mind if I give my hands something to do?" Magilou asked, fingers cupping a scarce inch above Eleanor's breasts in the air, making her intent clear. "It's hard to keep still like this."

"You can touch me," Eleanor whispered back, head rolling back against the curve of Magilou's shoulder. "And...more than that, if you want."

The witch's laugh should have been scathing, but when paired with Magilou's fingers toying with her hard nipples, Eleanor didn't really mind. "Who knew how much a good orgasm could make you unwind? I love it."

"Don't push your luck, Magilou," Velvet grunted, then flashed a smile at the tangled pair. "You're going to undo all my hard work."

"I don't think--" A moan cut through Eleanor's words as Magilou's hands gave her breasts a rough squeeze, right in tandem with Velvet sinking every inch of the shaft back inside her. "I don't think anything could do that."

The next thing Eleanor felt was a hard graze of teeth just under her jaw, and Magilou nipped right above her pulse. It didn't hurt so much as sting, a flash of pain that made Eleanor tighten around Velvet, sending a feedback loop of pleasure through her body. Magilou's next bite was harder, but so was Velvet's following thrust, and Eleanor let out a short cry when the daemon's fingers found her clit again, starting to rub in firm circles. A dozen sensations clashed at once, and the last thing Eleanor could comprehend before they all blended together was Magilou sucking at her skin hard enough to leave a mark, marking her so everyone would _see_ \--

Orgasm was equal parts ecstasy and relief, and Eleanor cried out when the dueling feelings peaked, thrashing in Magilou's embrace and under Velvet's weight. Her hips moved of their own accord, trying to take Velvet in, keeping her deep so she could savor that full feeling through every echoed pulse of bliss. Ragged breaths left Eleanor's lips as she started to settle, blurred vision sharpening back into real shapes. Velvet was panting too, and the look she gave Eleanor was brimming with dark, heady satisfaction.

Her throat and thighs ached, exertion burning through the latter while Magilou's teeth were to blame for the former. Yet Eleanor didn't feel exhausted, not really; after denying herself for so long, the well of desire inside her seemed content to fill and fill again. She let out a sharp _ah_ as Velvet started to pull out, even if it was slow and careful as the daemon's first thrust.

"Oh, she misses you already, Velvet." Magilou teased, a fingertip flicking a few sweat-damp strands of Eleanor's hair. "Look what a mess you made."

Eleanor did look, and seeing Velvet's strap-on completely slick from her own arousal threatened to send all the blood her body possessed in two opposing directions; up to her face, and right back down between her thighs. She sat up, driven by a sudden temptation, and drew her fingers down the length of the shaft, watching them come back glistening. Ignoring the thorns of embarrassment pricking at the back of her mind, Eleanor licked her fingers clean, tasting herself.

The look Velvet gave her was nothing short of scorching.

Magilou shifted from her position, a hand pressing against Velvet's back. "Isn't it time you return the favor, little saint? If you want to help clean Velvet up, I'll show you how."

Velvet's jaw dropped before she caught herself, but Eleanor read that flash of need in an instant, and wanted to do something about it. "Show me."

She ended up on hands and knees next to the witch, guided by a pale hand in the back of her hair. Eleanor looked up at Velvet when the initial stroke of her tongue swept over the head of the toy, and watched the hunger in golden eyes deepen. Magilou's encouragement was crude but effective, and Eleanor managed to get a few inches of the shaft into her mouth before she had to pull back again, feeling her throat tighten by reflex.

"You've got to remember to breathe if you're going down that deep," Magilou chided. "Watch me."

Eleanor had every intent of watching Magilou and learning, but the curse Velvet gasped under her breath as they traded off was far too distracting. The sharp words transformed into a growl when Eleanor licked a bit further up the shaft, leaving it shining for a completely different reason. Velvet's hands clenched into fists at her sides, as if she was resisting every urge to grab at the both of them, to take more than she was being given.

"There we are," Magilou finally pulled back, lips swollen and red, her smirk daring near vicious. "Now Velvet's ready for another round again."

"Not with this damn thing on," the daemon muttered, reaching for the leather straps binding her hips.

The buckles slipped loose, and Eleanor watched Velvet make quick work of the harness, baring black curls absolutely drenched with arousal underneath. She made a move to start alleviating Velvet's tension, only for one of Magilou's hands to catch her by the shoulder.

"She'll take care of it when she wants to, Eleanor." Magilou's gaze flickered from Eleanor's eyes to her lips. "But if you'd like another lesson on how to use that mouth of yours, I'll give you a spin."

"I want to taste you too," Velvet added, her voice rough-edged with need.

Eleanor was about to ask how they could manage both at once when she was unceremoniously pushed down on her back. Her flustered protest died down when Magilou straddled her shoulders, offering a wordless explanation. The witch was dripping wet too, close enough to her face that Eleanor could nearly taste it on the back of her tongue. She felt a bit foolish for staring, but even familiarity with her own anatomy didn't provide much of a reference on where to begin.

"Don't be intimidated," Magilou said, fingers sliding into Eleanor's hair, tugging just enough to tilt the angle of her chin. "Come and take the first taste, and I'll guide the rest of the way from there."

With that said, Magilou brought herself right over Eleanor's face, and the sticky scent of arousal sent a shiver of delight through her body. Magilou had barely been touched in this whole exchange, but apparently watching her and Velvet together was enough. Eleanor found that flattering in a way, before shaking off that distracted branch of thought and running her tongue up through Magilou's folds.

Soft heat spread across her mouth, and Eleanor heard a moan from above, although the sound was somewhat muffled by Magilou's thighs on either side of her head. Emboldened, she repeated the stroke, eager for more of those sounds. She received a soft gasp this time and started to lap in earnest, the bridge of her nose briefly bumping against Magilou's clit.

"Oh, you minx," the witch huffed, hand tightening its grasp, "get your mouth up there instead of playing with me."

Eleanor wanted to retort, but her mouth was occupied at the moment, and the presence of two hands parting her own legs was a reminder that Velvet wasn't done with her yet. A chain of messy kisses trailed up the length of one thigh before the daemon's mouth was on her, a broad swipe of Velvet's tongue spreading her open. The sensation was entirely unlike Velvet's fingers or the toy, hot and wet, diffused in a way that the thrusts pushing inside her were not.

She muffled a whimper of pleasure between Magilou's thighs before trying to return to the task at hand, wrapping her lips around the witch's clit as she had been instructed. A subtle suck and lick earned a more insistent groan from Magilou, and Eleanor tapered up the pressure, trying to find the right balance of lips and tongue. It was made ten times harder by the beacon of heat that was Velvet's own mouth, the very tip of the daemon's tongue teasing around her entrance before rising up to find her clit.

Focusing on anything but the two women she was caught between soon became impossible. Eleanor obeyed every gasped order from Magilou until the thighs framing her ears started to quiver with a rapidly approaching release, and she felt Velvet moan against her too.

The source of that wasn't clear until she heard the witch's breathless voice say, "I love watching you rut against your own hand, Velv. You're going to come before our exorcist does, at this rate."

Eleanor was grateful that her face was mostly concealed, because the combination of Velvet touching herself and _our exorcist_ left her so flustered she nearly lost any sense of focus on Magilou's orgasm. With a deep breath drawn in, she redoubled her efforts, and was rewarded by a harsh tug on her hair, right before Magilou gasped high in her throat. It was the only warning before the witch's hips started to buck and jerk, pleasure unraveling every last thread of control. All Eleanor could think to do was let Magilou grind herself against the flat of her tongue, riding out every needy wave until her jaw started to ache.

It worked, but she was dazed with the effort as a third orgasm coiled deep in the pit of her stomach, driven on by Velvet's insistent mouth. Eleanor shuddered; she was almost too sensitive, the building bliss carrying an edge of warning, but the daemon coaxed her over the edge again, and Eleanor's legs twitched against the sheets, spending out the last bit of ecstatic energy she could endure.

Thankfully, she was just cogent enough to hear Velvet come afterwards, quiet huffs of breath spilling out into a low groan of relief. Velvet's mouth was a warm, wet brand against the inside of Eleanor's thigh as she recovered, and Magilou rolled onto the bed with boneless grace, casting a dramatic arm across her eyes.

"I take back any insults I've slung your way, Eleanor...for at least twenty-four hours," the witch mumbled.

"Only a day?" Eleanor laughed, glad that she was already on her back; even the idea of moving seemed impossible. "Does that mean I have to come back tomorrow night to renew it?"

"If you want to," Velvet said, her voice soft but sincere.

She reached a hand down to the daemon, wanting Velvet up beside her rather than crouched along the bottom half of the bed. Velvet ended up between her and Magilou, listless but smiling.

All of them were smiling, Eleanor realized, and even if this night had been completely unexpected, she didn't regret a thing.

\--

 


End file.
